The Biker's Obsession
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Fonzie realizes that his beloved Richie has become an obsession for him. Slash.


Title: "The Biker's Obsession"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: G/K  
Summary: Fonzie realizes that his beloved Richie has become an obsession for him.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He closed his eyes as the love of his life talked about war. He tried to not think about his lover being surrounded by gunfire and especially not about him being shot or, worse yet by far, killed. He tried to focus on the smart things his boy was saying, on the truth of his words as he talked about joining the military and protecting his homeland being his civic duty.

A sad smile lifted the corners of his dry mouth as he thought of how much he'd changed during the time he had known him. The nervous, stumbling redhead who'd first caught his coveted attention at Arnold's would never have thought about leaving home, let alone the kind of fighting that he knew took place in war or carrying a gun. He never could have shot anybody or stood still and strong before the all too real possibility of death.

Fonzie gulped, forcing down the golfball rising in his throat. He wished this wasn't happening, but life had already taught him that wishes were futile. Nothing became true because it was wished for. A man had to fight to get anything he wanted, and Richie was ready to fight.

He had taught him to be brave, to face his fears, and risk everything for his beliefs. Now, he was ready to fight, and he was ready to leave him. That reality was what hurt the most. Fonzie had always thought he'd be the one to leave the child turned man before him, but now he knew that wasn't true. Richie and his family, the entire Cunningham clan, had become a kind of obsession for him, he realized now as he listened to Richie prattling nervously on. He'd even moved into the house with them; though he lived in the loft above them, often having girl friends over and making more of their visits than what they actually were, he spent far more time in the Cunningham abode itself.

They'd become like a second family - no, he corrected his thoughts, admitting a truth that hurt more than he'd ever allow to aloud, they had become the family he'd always wanted but never had. Every one of them would turn away from them if they knew of the love he shared with Richie, but he still loved them. He loved them all, but Richie more by far than any one he'd ever loved before or would after. There would be no one after Richie, Fonzie realized. There couldn't be. He'd taught him what true love was. He'd filled his heart that was lonelier, colder, and darker than he'd ever thought with a love brighter, warmer, and more fulfilling than anything he'd ever felt or imagined before.

Fonzie's thoughts broke off abruptly as Richie threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was crying, he realized. He was crying for his approval and because he'd miss him as desperately as Fonz would miss him. Then, he knew there didn't have to be any one after Richie. He'd come home to him, if he made it through the war. He'd come home to him, and Fonzie'd still be right here, living with their family, waiting, hoping, and dreaming of his return.

Fonz hugged him tightly back in return, wishing he could keep a hold of him forever but knowing he had to let go. "I'm proud of you, Richie," he managed to choke out and kissed his red hair. He was proud of him, and he did love him. He was still, though, an obsession to him. He filled his every thought, starred in all of his dreams, and had changed his life so much, all for the better. He'd have to find a way, Fonzie told himself, to live without his obsession for a little while, but he'd be back. He had to believe that for his own sake of mind. Richie would return to him. That belief would keep him strong during the lonely months to come. It would become his new obsession, until Richie did return to his loving arms, and the redhead would then remain the biker's obsession forever more.

**The End**


End file.
